


Birthday

by Laraha (LauLilly), LauLilly



Series: Keith x Reader [7]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: F/M, Fluff and Smut, Sex Toys, Shameless Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-23
Updated: 2020-01-01
Packaged: 2020-12-28 06:09:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,280
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21131948
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LauLilly/pseuds/Laraha, https://archiveofourown.org/users/LauLilly/pseuds/LauLilly
Summary: You decide to surprise your boyfriend on his birthday.





	1. Sex Chronicles 1.

"I can't wait to take off this damned thing." Keith mumbled, practically attacking the BoM armor that he was wearing, a frown eventually rested on his face.

<strike></strike> _Where the fuck Is Y/N?_

He didn't honestly care that you didn't wish him happy birthday, he just wanted to see his damn girlfriend already.

He looked In the lounge and training room, so. He went to the room that you both shared.

The door opened and he walked In as It closed behind him.

The lights were all off, the only form of light was red candles burning.

He raised a brow, "Y/N?-"

"BOO!"

"What the-"

You turned on the lights, but then you jumped and pounced on your boyfriend from behind, laying on his back.

"Hi there~" You purr, with a slight grin.

"Gosh damn It Y/N, get your fat ass off me!"

"Aw, I thought you liked my ass though?" You say, your grin growing wider.

It was strange, but you and Keith had the type of relationship where you would both just tease or playfully insult each other.

But of course you loved each other.

"Haha, now get off me."

"Aww..." You pout and slide off your boyfriend, "Don't you want to open your present though?"

"What are you talking about-" Keith turned his head to yours, only to have his mouth run dry and his jaw go slack.

You were wearing lingerie, a black lace babydoll, panties and thigh highs.

You smirked and placed a hand on his chest, "Well...Aren't you ready to unwrap your present? Or are you just going to stare with your mouth open like a dazed deer?"

He instantly closed his mouth and you laughed, placing a hand on his cheek, rubbing It. "I missed you." You said softly, nuzzling your head Into his chest, the rhythm of his heartbeat always soothed you and made you feel safe and protected for some reason.

"...If you cling onto me like this I might lose It."

A blush crept to your cheeks, you even let out a small squeak when you felt his warm hand grope your ass, damn It. Why did you enjoy his touch so much?

"W- Wait..."

"Yeah?"

"Armor off. Now."

"My, someones demanding."

(Timeskip cause that armor was hell to get off)

You gulped when you saw him strip down...He seemed more, er- well-endowed than the last time you saw him.

He looked thicker...He was probably heavier too.

You caught him send you a smirk and your face Instantly got hot and you quickly turned your head away.

Other than 'lower regions' He seemed to have gotten taller too.

For the longest he was 2 inches shorter than you and you always teased him about It.

Oh, how the tides have turned.

His hair looked more shiny too.

...

Or maybe you're just exaggerating and just miss your boyfriend?

Yeah, that has to be It.

When he finally finished getting the armor off he looked to you, you were backed up against the wall, your eyes gazing elsewhere.

He frowned deeply, walking towards you and lifting your chin up. "Eyes on me, baby. Remember, you're my gift."

You felt your face heat up once more, he always knew how to make you blush, but surprisingly, he didn't tease you. Instead, his lips smashed Into yours, your eyes widened, but you relaxed running your hands through his hair, begging him to continue the make-out session.

It didn't take him long to make It to the bed and pull you Into his lap, not once breaking the make-out session you both were having till he pulled away, making you whine. He smirked and put his warm lips to your neck and began to suck at the skin, not once breaking the delicate skin. You let out a soft moan and ran a hand through his raven locks, as If to encourage him.

"K...Keith..." You breathed, tugging on his hair a little. On purpose, you knew for the longest hair tugging always turned him on more than he let on. "...P...Please..."

"D- Damn It..." He huffed, gripping onto your hips as you straddled and grinded against him.

You kissed his cheek, "Lay down baby, I'll take care of the rest." You hummed, and he eagerly laid his back flat on the bed, as If the sight of you being on top of him wasn't already hot.

You pulled your panties down, struggling to get them off but you did, you then took his length and placed It near your entrance, and as soon as you did that Keith, almost instinctively placed his rough, but warm hands on your hips, pushing you down gently onto his length and you let out a small gasp, It's been awhile since you both did...'It' so now you were tighter than a schoolgirl.

"Damn I've missed this," He groaned out, "I need to fuck you more, you're so tight I can't even pull out." You gritted your teeth as he gently pulled your hips up and then back down, slowly.

"Does It still hurt, princess?" The endearment caught you off guard and you blushed, "I...No. I'm good...You can move more now."

You were expecting him to push your hips down, Instead. He pulled out and wrapped his arms around you, pulling you down so your head would be nuzzling his chest and he rolled over, he was on top of you now, and you blushed, _again._

You heard a small snicker from him and you pouted, "Cute." Before you could respond with a sassy comeback he went Inside you, and thrusted, _hard._

You cried out and gripped the sheets on the bed, he would pull out completely, only to thrust long and hard Into you again, making you cry out his name every time.

"And don't even think we're only doing one round tonight." Right, of course you already knew one round wasn't going to happen.

"C- Can't we do It In the morning?"

You heard a sigh and you giggled, "Fine, but you owe me shower sex."

"Gosh, you have the sex appetite of a young boy."

"Well, I'm sorry that I enjoy sex with my girlfriend." He said, doing one long hard thrust again.

Damn, you were close.

"K...Keith, slow down...I need to-"

"No, don't you dare cum yet."

All It took was for him to suck at your neck as you moaned out and gripped the sheets.

The moment you saw his eyes,

You knew you were In some deep shit. 


	2. Sex Chronicles 2.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I originally made this In October and It took me months to finish this wtf

You let out a sigh as the warm water came In contact with your skin, you rested your head against your boyfriend's chest as you both soaked In the tub.

You make a small pout with your lips, "You could've gone easy on me with my punishment."

All your boyfriend did was give you a smirk, "Nope, It's my birthday. Remember?"

"Jerk..." You huffed out, but eventually you got out of the bathtub, putting a towel around your neck as you dried off, putting on your panties, wincing a little because your backside was still sore.

Once you put your bra on you felt two arms wrap around your waist, as you felt the warm lips press against your wet neck, leaving small kisses down to your collarbone before you pushed your boyfriend away.

"Easy there tiger, let's go to bed now, yeah?"

"Mm, sure."

As you both got dressed and headed to bed you felt Keith's arms wrap around you once more.

"Hmph, I'm still not satisfied."

"Like I said, you have the sexual appetite of a teenage boy."

"Oh, shut up."

_Fin~ ♡_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As for the punishment...The readers can try to figure out what It was... ;)


End file.
